


Tongue Wrestling

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Hinata and Kageyama kissing one day but Hinata accidentally slips his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth one time and then they start having tongue wrestling competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> God please give me the energy and time to write about these volleyball idiots and all my other ships from this show

  Imagine Hinata and Kageyama kissing one day but Hinata accidentally slips his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth one time and then they start having tongue wrestling competitions.

  The first time it happened Kageyama immediately broke away from Hinata and yelled at him for being a dumbass even though his face was a bright pink color. This caused Hinata to constantly tease his spitfire boyfriend so much that everyone on the volleyball team found out. Everyone would constantly tease Kageyama about it; especially Tsukishima and Tanaka.

  Whenever Kageyama screws up because he was paying more attention to Hinata than anything else during practice, Tsukishima would sneer and taunt him. Of course Kageyama is enraged and then Tanaka doesn't help but loudly telling him to stop looking Hinata.

  It got to the point that one day after practice, as Kageyama and Hinata were walking home, Kageyama pushed Hinata against a telephone pole and snaked his tongue into the orange-haired boy’s unsuspecting mouth. The small child just stood there paralyzed and shocked at his boyfriend’s sudden action. Then Kageyama broke the kiss and whispered something about winning. Hinata, who was astonished, suddenly gets fired up and kisses Kageyama back. He pulls away and tells his grumpy lover that he’s the real winner.

  Basically this sparks a competition between the two. It doesn't matter where they are, who they’re with, or what the situation is, these two will tongue wrestle until someone breaks away.


End file.
